Be A Light
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: This is a short, introspective piece that shows the effects that the events of BBS might have had on Mickey set during a certain scene in KH3D. "As Mickey looked at Sora, lying still against the wall, the mouse couldn't help but shiver at the familiarity. The spiky haired boy was already so similar to Ven to begin with, this picture was something from a nightmare."


Be A Light

_This is set during KH3D, kind of an introspective piece. Deals a lot with events that occurred in BBS. I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

As Mickey looked at Sora, lying still against the wall, the mouse couldn't help but shiver at the familiarity. The spiky haired boy was already so similar to Ven to begin with, this picture was something from a nightmare. He would loathe to admit it but Sora having his heart sleep was worse than his other friend having his doo the same. He had known Sora for years- fighting at his side, helping his best friend, talking with him, hearing stories- while he'd only met Ven a few times. Not to mention that Ven's fate was still a sore spot on the king's psyche so to have it happen again... It would just about break him.

He wasn't sure what it would do to Riku if Sora remained like this. He had seen the lengths that he would go for his best friend. He had no doubt that Riku would pour his whole being into saving Sora until getting killed as a result. Mickey also worried about how Kairi would react, not knowing her well enough to guess but figuring if she was anything like her friends then she wouldn't take the news well.

Axel wasn't a known quality, or _Lea_ he should say. However, _Lea_ was so hard to put with Axel. It was easier just to stick with his nobody name. He kept saving them. Sora had even said that he had sacrificed himself to save him back when he was a nobody. Mickey still didn't know why this was. The closest he could guess is that because Roxas was Sora's nobody, Axel was trying to hold on to what he could of his best friend. Maybe Axel was good now. Or, a dark possibility that Mickey hadn't really considered, Axel was just playing them so he could betray them later. If Sora was lost, then would Axel stay with them?

Mickey couldn't consider Donald and Goofy's reactions. They were so close to Sora, sticking with him whenever he needed them. Since those two were also his best friends, he couldn't stand the thought of them being in that much pain. He couldn't stand thinking of them carrying the guilt he did over Ven, Terra and Aqua.

Master Yen Sid reminded Mickey that Sora's condition wasn't the same as Ven's but that didn't stop Mickey from worrying. This danger had struck far close to past traumas. Having Master Xehenort return as well as having to see the possessed Terra was harsh. When Xehenort declared his plan to take over Sora's body, it was just like a nightmare. All around the room were Xehenort's success stories. Some vessels Mickey knew, like Terra, Xigbar and Saix. Others, he didn't. For one of the longest seconds of his life, Mickey thought that Sora was going to be Xehanort. He would have to thank Axel again.

This made Mickey wonder about Terra. He had never found out what entirely happened. He knew that he had darkness in him, but so did Riku. And after seeing Xehanort almost take Sora's body like he did made him wonder if that had really mattered. He hadn't known Terra much at all but from the glowing praises from Aqua and Ven, Mickey knew he couldn't really be all that bad. It was now clear to him that if Xehenort wanted Terra's body then he would have found a way to get it, one way or another. Maybe Terra hadn't given into the darkness. Maybe Xehenort had done it in a way that he hadn't been able to fight back.

All this thought into the past brought up Master Aqua. He had seen her the most, helped her fight and seen her struggle on when her two best friend were lost. He wasn't completely positive what her fate had been but Master Yen Sid had suggested that she was in the realm of darkness. According to Xehenort she had tried to save a friend, but other than that the king was left to guess. About a year ago or so, when he had been trapped with Riku, he had looked for her. He never said anything but he always dreamed he'd see her. He didn't find a trace. While he knew this didn't mean anything, he realized that she was probably long gone by now. It had been too long.

Mickey knew he couldn't stay depressed long, he had to believe. It was getting harder, every time some new tragedy struck, but he always pushed himself to be positive. He had to be a light for Ven if he ever woke up. He had to believe so they would have the chance to come true. He had come to terms that wallowing could potentially ruin everything. Every negative thought he allowed in was sabotage. It stunk really. He only dwelled on tragedy when he absolutely couldn't help it.

Immediately, he threw himself into rescuing Sora. Every doubt was cast aside. Mickey had to believe that Sora would return.

No matter how much the day seemed like a nightmare, he had to keep believing. Always.


End file.
